L.O.S.E.R.S.
L.O.S.E.R.S. (League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers) is an evil team determined to destroy Timmy Turner as revenge for ruined his evil plans and used a bear wished for him to attack and mutilate them. Formerly, this group was formed by Crocker, Dark Laser and Foop until came Vicky to led them to destroy the bullied child. Timmy's Dad was a member too but only because he didn't understand them and wanted to joined a sewing club. History ??? List of Members Crocker Crocker was six months hidden in a locker for hunt Timmy's fairies and, when he finally attacked him, the boy wished a bear and cut off Crockers's legs with his claws (fortunately, for the evil teacher, his leg was numb because of the time hidden in the locker office and did not hurt him at all). Crocker sweared revenge for caused damages. Dark Laser Dark Laser was six moths in cold of space for catch Timmy in a spacial flight. And, when he finally grabbed his spacial ship with his Death Ball, the same bear went out of it and cut off his legs (fortunately, for Dark Laser, his legs were frozen of the time in cold of space and did not hurt him at all). Dark Laser sweared revenge for caused damages. Foop Foop was six moths in a Fairies World shrub for destroy Poof and, when he finally attacked him in a visited of him, his parents and Timmy to Fairies Museum, the bear was called by Turner and cut off his legs (fortunately, for Foop, his legs were numbed by red ants and did not hurt him at all). Foop sweared revenge for caused damages. The Trio Due to a rare astronomical event that happens every millions years named "Fairy-Clipse" Cosmo and Wanda lost his magic for 24 hours and Timmy was forced to outwit the L.O.S.E.R.S. himself. After having planned it in their base (that only consisted since Crocker's room until a diner named "Cake 'N' Bacon"), Crocker, Dark Laser and Foop caught Timmy with Dark Laser's Death Ball and transported him to space with the objetive to threw him a black hole. But Timmy caught Flipsie, Dark Laser's flipping dog, and caught him to the black hole. In a comical panic moment Dark Laser made Crocker and Foop get Flipsie but forgot to tie a rope to their and he tried to get Flipsie, then he forgot to tie a rope on himself and the trio fell into the black hole to Bakersfield, where were received and hurted againg by the bear. Vicky Tired to be deceased, Vicky (that caused afraid in bear) was called by the trio in Cake 'N' Bacon and she trained hard them to kill Timmy. After being hurt by her the new team chose Timmy to the Dimmsdale Park when started final battle. Dark Laser tried to destroy Timmy with a laser but instead hit a tree branch and it fell on him. Foop tried to slingshot a rock into Timmy's face, but instead hit Vicky's knee and she kicked Foop into poison ivy. Crocker got his F-blaster and hit Foop instead of Timmy. The villains then almost got Timmy but the fairy-clipse ended and Timmy wished to his fairies for his four enemies were him. After being L.O.S.E.R.S. turned into Timmy's duplicates they ended up shooting each other with their lasers-gun thinking all they were authentic Timmy. Mr. Turner In the end, after Vicky quit being a L.O.S.E.R.S. member, Mr. Turner (thinking that was a sewing club and ignoring their purposes) joined them. Trivia *L.O.S.E.R.S. is a parody of DC Comics' Legion of Doom, Secret Society of Super Villains, Injustice League, Brotherhood of Evil, Superman Revenge Squad, Rogues, Marvel Comics' Sinister Six, Masters of Evil, Frightful Four Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Council of Doom from space ghost, Council of Disney Villains from kingdom hearts, Fearsome Five from disney's ducking duck, Eco-Villains from captain planet and the planeteers, Injustice League of America from dynomutt, dog wonder, Legion of Evil from my life as a teenage robot, society of ultimate villainy from transformers: animated, LAMOS from totally spies, Johnny Stopping Force 5 from johnny test, C.R.O.O.K.S. from cops, White Shadow Organization from minoriteam, Doom Syndicate from dreamworks' megamind and Saurians from disney's mighty ducks. Navigation Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tyrants Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Magic Category:Aliens Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Oppressors Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Parody/Homage